1. Field
The present invention relates to a lighting apparatus driving technology, and more specifically, to a lighting apparatus driving circuit and method, capable of driving a lighting apparatus that receives an AC or DC voltage without a separate apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light Emitting Diode (LED) lighting equipment may reduce power consumption compared to other known light sources in the art while still producing a similar amount of illumination. Accordingly, the LED lighting equipment may be used as a substitute or in addition to conventional lighting fixtures. In order to drive the LED lighting equipment, a lighting apparatus driving circuit may be used which may receive either a DC or AC input voltage.
Such a lighting apparatus driving circuit may improve weight and spatial requirements of the LED lighting equipment. However, when the lighting apparatus, which uses an AC input voltage, receives a DC input voltage it may not operate normally because of an overload. Accordingly, in order to provide a lighting apparatus that operates normally, whether it receives an AC voltage or DC input voltage, a separate apparatus is needed and included in the lighting equipment known in the art. As a result, when the separate apparatus is added, the LED lighting equipment suffers additional weight and spatial limitations due to the duplicative nature of including the lighting apparatus driving circuits as known in the art.